the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
January 2019
Political and economic events in the UK during January 2019. =Events= 1st January 2nd January 3rd January 4th January 5th January 6th January 7th January 8th January 9th January 10th January 11th January *Dominic Grieve said to Theresa May that Brexit should be delayed if her deal was rejected.BBC News 12th January 13th January 14th January 15th January *Theresa May's Brexit deal was voted down in the House of Commons by a margin of 432 to 202, leading Labour leader Jeremy Corbyn to table a vote of no confidence in the government.BBC News 16th January *A vote of no confidence in the government is defeated by a vote of 325 to 306. BBC News 17th January 18th January 19th January 20th January 21st January 22nd January *MPs put forward plans to change the way Brexit was being carried out, ahead of the vote on the Prime Minister's amended Brexit deal the following week. BBC News 22rd January 24th January 25th January 26th January 27th January 28th January 29th January *Theresa May said she would attempt renegotiate the withdrawal agreement on the Irish backstop.Guardian *MPs voted on a series of amendments to the withdrawal agreement. Yvette Cooper's amendment to delay the departure date was rejected. Whilst Caroline Spelman's to reject no-deal was accepted with a majority of 8. However, it is non-binding.BBC News *More than 20 MPs rebelled by not backing a party-backed amendment to reject no-deal.The Daily Express *A government backed amendment to renegotiate the Irish backstop won also and is interpreted by many as Tory Brexiters finally supporting may after months of division.BBC News 30th January *The High Court approved Barclays transfer of £160 billion worth of assets to Ireland, which would allow the bank to continue to function in the EU's single market in spite of a no-deal outcome ITV News *Jeremy Corbyn met Theresa May to discuss potential changes to Theresa May's withdrawal agreement. ITV's Preston suggested that Corbyn was closer to accepting a deal as suggested by the absence of referendum-backer and Shadow Brexit Secretary, Keir Starmer. ITV News *Tory Brexiters criticised the PM again today with Steve Baker MP accusing Theresa May of making a "stupid mistake" in her renewed negotiations with the EU by not including trade negotiator Crawford Falconer. The Independant *Michel Barnier said the Irish backstop is 'part and parcel' of the withdrawal deal and cannot be renegotiated despite UK MPs voting to do so. BBC News *Some Labour MPs called on Jeremy Corbyn to take action against rebels who did not vote with the party on the Yvette Cooper amendment. BBC News *Business Secretary, Greg Clark MP told ITV's Robert Preston that he wanted a compromise on Brexit to avoid a no-deal, whilst Tory MP Oliver Letwin told Preston he thought the risk of no-deal was 'Enormously high'. Labour MP Lisa Nandy said her party must also compromise. ITV News *Sky News reveal a letter from Stephen Lovegrove, the permanent secretary at the Ministy of Defence, said that it the 'highest priority' of the MoD to prepare for a no-deal Brexit. Sky News 31st January *Donald Tusk, president of the European council, conveyed to the Theresa May that, without concrete proposals that would be accepted by parliament, further talks could not occur. The Guardian *Home Secretary, Sajid Javid MP unveiled 'knife prevention orders' for gang suspects, which will ban them from accessing social media and impose curfews, in a bid to stop the rise of knife crime. The Sun *Derek Mackay, Scotland's Finance Secretary, faced widespread opposition on his budget proposals and said he was 'open to compromise'. He would be unable to get the bill through without the support of rival parties as the SNP does not have a majority. ITV News *Jeremy Hunt admitted that Article 50 may need to be extended if the House of Commons 'ended up approving a deal in the days before the 29th of March'. Guido Fawkes *Guido Fawkes revealed David Ward, who had been accused of making anti-semitic comments, has been campaigning for the Liberal Democrats in recent months. Guido Fawkes *Andrea Leadsom, Leader of the House of Commons, cancelled Parliament's February recess. The Independant *It was announced Fiona Onasanya's, Labour MP for Peterborough, who was jailed for three months for perverting the course of justice, jail term would be reviewed. BBC News *Gerard Batten, leader of UKIP, has written to the Queen to ask her to suspend Parliament until after the 29th of March so MPs cannont stop Brexit. The Guardian *Jeremy Corbyn, leader of the Labour Party, has warned his MPs not to accept May's deal in return for more money for their constituencies. Sky News *The SNP passed its budget with backing from the Green party in return for a local government funding boost and new council tax system. The Guardian =References= Category:Politics and the Economy Category:January 2019 Category:2019